


Hands-on Experience

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1 AM fanfics, A Little Porn, BB-8 Ships It, BB-8 is so sassy, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Finn is a cheeky little shit, Grinding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, Oblivious Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Rutting, Sex in Small Places, Smut, Some Humor, Stormpilot, Wingman BB-8, little bit of mechanical jargon that is probably incorrect since I'm not a pilot nor a mechanic, sex in an x-wing, sleep is for the weak, sorry if this is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: Finn has always been fascinated with flight and Poe has always been fascinated with Finn. He concocts a clever little plan to get close to Finn, but wants a little bit more than to just get him in his cockpit.





	Hands-on Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapersun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersun/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Just a short piece this time, I’m currently in the middle of working on some long stuff and balancing everything else because life has gotten crazy. These two are just so goddamn adorable together that I couldn’t resist writing them together. I wrote this instead of sleeping because why the hell not? Once I get something stuck in my head, there’s no getting it unstuck. This piece was based primarily off a Tumblr post by Reapersun, who makes amazing fanart, so go check them out! I’ll post the link to the artwork on their blog for those of you who want to see the inspiration :) As always, kudos are appreciated and feel free to drop a comment if it suits you. Also, find me on Tumblr for absolute nonsense! See you soon! <3 PF   
> (P.S. I do not own this artwork, and I have no affiliation with its creator, I just adore their fanart and wanted to write this in their honour. Please do not repost or edit their work without their explicit permission. See their Tumblr FAQ for more information. Thanks :D)
> 
> Link to Reapersun's Tumblr (post that inspired this fic): http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/139676990812/support-me-on-patreon-reapersunpatreon
> 
> Link to my Tumblr: https://thepinkfizz.tumblr.com/

Finn had been fascinated with flight; that was one of the things Poe loved most about him. The younger man spent a fair amount of time sitting on the outskirts of the hanger, staring in on the pilots in awe. It was one day when he was uncoupling the coolant hoses from the rear modulation board of his X-Wing when it dawned on Poe. He was always looking for an excuse to get close to Finn, so here was his opportunity: _give Finn flight lessons._ He couldn’t help the smirk that decorated his handsome features as he finished up the post-flight routine he was currently engaged in. Poe thought that his idea was the cleverest idea to ever see light in the galaxy. He was wiping grease off his fingers, casting an obviously long glance at Finn, who was currently staked out on top of some carburettor crates. He was in the process of making his way over to the Stormtrooper to offer up his proposition when a series of shrill, trilling bleeps derailed his train of thought. Poe turned to see BB-8 being unloaded from the back of his X-Wing via the hydraulic arm. The droid rolled over, its head swivelling and sliding as if it was cocking it inquisitively at Poe.

 

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just thinking is all.”

 

              Poe responded, throwing the soiled rag on top of a barrel of coolant. He straightened the orange flight suit he was wearing and set one booted foot out to make his way over to Finn when BB-8 rolled in front of him and hit the toe of his boot with a metallic _thunk_. Poe drew in an irritated breath. He looked down.

 

“BB-8, _what_ are you doing?”

 

              The droid bleeped and hummed in response. Poe quirked a brow.

 

“You’re just hellbent on _sabotaging_ my plan, aren’t you?

 

              Poe began walking across the hanger when he was once again stopped by the droid. Poe threw his hands in the air before they slapped loudly against his thighs.

 

“Will you _stop_ it?”

 

              Poe’s voice was loud but was easily drowned out by all the garbled humdrum chatter of the populated hanger. BB-8 chirped once again. Poe ran a hand down his face.

 

“What do you mean _what plan?_ My plan to spend more time with Finn, _that’s what!”_

              Almost instantly, Poe clapped his hand over his mouth, as if someone might have heard him over tools clanging against steel, crafts landing, and the deck crew mingling happily. He crouched down so that he could stare into the droid’s lens.

 

“BB, don’t you dare go and tell anyone now alright? This is out little secret.”

 

              He had no more than uttered the words and the droid was off, his spherical body making haste across the hanger. Poe shot to his feet.

 

_“BB-8!”_

It was with sudden horror, as well as embarrassment, that Poe saw where the droid had scampered off to. He felt colour flood his face as he saw BB-8 across the hanger, jiggling and rocking about in front of Finn. The other man looked up, and Poe instantly felt their eyes connect. Then he watched Finn stand, following behind BB-8 over to where Poe was standing. He took a minute to appreciate the way that his scuffed leather jacket hugged Finn’s body nicely. His frame looked solid and built under the fabric’s tight constraint.

 

“Hey Poe.”

 

              Finn flashed a dazzling smile, his hands tucked into the back pockets of his trousers. Poe felt his face grow hot as he snapped out of his fantasy, running a hand through his hair, down over the back of his neck.

 

“Hey.”

 

              He offered coolly with a nod of his head, kicking himself on the inside for such a mundane greeting. Finn rocked back and forth on his feet, popping his lips in the uncomfortable silence.

 

“So, I wanted-”

 

“So, BB-8-”

 

              They both laughed, seeing that they had chosen to break the silence at the exact same time.

 

“You first.”

 

              Poe said, gesturing towards Finn. The other man removed his hands from his pockets.

 

“Well, your droid here seems to think it was important that I come visit you.”

 

              Poe felt his face grow hotter.

 

“Oh, he _did, did he?”_

              He cast a seething glance down at his BB unit, who seemed smug all in its own mechanical way. Finn looked expectant. Poe searched for words that just didn’t seem to want to come. He scratched his neck nervously, slapping a hand against his side.

 

“It’s just that -  uh, well…um, you always seem so interested in the planes and stuff that I uh – well, thought you might like some hands-on experience.”

 

              The words came out terribly fast and close together and seemed all so right inside his head, but so incredibly stupid hanging in the stale air of the hanger. Poe thought it was all over when Finn’s face suddenly lit up like a thousand lights had gone off and he beamed at Poe in awe.

 

“R-really? Like for real? You’re _finally_ going to show me how to fly an X-Wing?”

 

              Poe couldn’t help the wave of relief that he felt wash over him at Finn’s sudden gushing. He flashed his own debonair smile, his hand on the back of his neck again.

 

“Something like that…”

 

“Let’s start now then!”

 

              Finn was making his way over to the X-Wing when Poe stopped him.

 

“Wait, wait! I know you’re excited, but it’s so crowded and noisy right now, why don’t we come back later?”

 

              Later was good. The he could _finally_ be alone with Finn. But when the other man shrugged nonchalantly, he knew things weren’t going to be _that_ simple.

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

              Finn’s eyes were shining with sheer giddiness and Poe suppressed a sigh. He rifled through his mind for another excuse.

 

“But I’m covered in grease…and I stink. I’m just going to go hop in the refresher-”

 

“Really, I don’t mind.”

 

              Finn replied, grabbing onto the sleeve of Poe’s flight suit. Inside he was throwing a tizzy fit. Couldn’t the man _take a hint?_ But then again, they probably didn’t teach subtle flirting 101 at Captain Phasma’s psychopathic death school. Poe bit into his lip. Desperate times called for desperate measures. When Finn’s attention was captured by a craft engaging in its landing procedures, he quickly sent the toe of his shoe into the side of BB-8. The droid began beeping and trilling, its head sliding about. Poe crouched, feigning concern. 

 

“Oh no, oh, I _don’t believe this_. Buddy, you couldn’t have picked a _worse_ time to malfunction, and right when I was about to give Finn his tour…”

 

              He scooped the droid into his arms, caking the charm onto his apology to Finn as he told the other man to drop by later. As he carried BB-8 out of the hanger, the droid bleeped, rolling its head forward to bash directly into Poe’s forehead.

 

“ _Ow!_ Listen you, if you’re not careful, you’ll end up as a _scrap pile!”_

              BB-8 bleeped again.

 

“I know, I know! It was a dick move, but I need Finn and me to be alone. Comprende?”

 

              The droid was silent for a few moments, as if contemplating before trilling. Poe sighed, continuing on his way.

 

“Fine. I owe you.”

 

* * *

 

 

              The hanger was thankfully deserted when Poe arrived again, feeling all jazzed inside when he saw Finn’s electric smile. He began walking the man around the X-Wing, explaining about the thrusters and glide technique as Finn looked on in awe, running his hand over a battered wing. He was in the process of droning on about the primary cooling unit in the engine and its direct connection to the hyperdrive when Finn suddenly interjected.

 

“So, can I see the cockpit?”

 

              His eyes were gleaming, and Poe took a second to collect himself before agreeing, gesturing to the ladder by the side of the plane. He had to remind himself that Finn was his friend, _his bro_ , as they ascended the ladder. It was the only thing to keep him from ogling Finn’s ass. Finn looked as if he had just won a million credits as he sat in the cockpit, gaping at all the buttons and complicated-looking equipment. His fingers locked around the joystick that belonged to the primary flight controls, and Poe swallowed thickly, feeling his face burn as he imagined lewd thoughts. But those thoughts were soon dashed away by Finn making ridiculous _‘pew pew’_ noises as he emulated battle.

 

“Hey.”

 

              Finn said suddenly, Poe’s attention snapping to him.

 

“Can we put the hatch down, get the full effect?”

 

              Poe blinked for a minute.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

              He cleared his throat as he reached between Finn’s legs with a gruff “’scuse me” and pressed a button. Finn was mesmerized as the overhead hatch started descending and tugged on Poe’s arm. Poe, who had been loitering on the narrow ladder outside the X-Wing, teetered at the sudden pull on his arm and felt himself swaying. His distressed sounds must have caught Finn’s attention because, just when he thought he was going to fall off the ladder and crack his head open like a melon, Finn’s fingers locked around his arm and pulled him inside. Poe tumbled into the cockpit atop Finn’s body as the overhead hatch pressurized and sealed with a hiss. The cockpit suddenly seemed much more _cramped_ with both his and Finn’s bodies in it and he hoped he wasn’t coming down with a case of claustrophobia.

 

“Sorry, sorry, lost my balance.”

 

              Poe began muttering an apology when Finn grabbed onto the front of his shirt, dragging him down, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Poe was absolutely gobsmacked as he pulled back.

 

“Wha-”

 

“I’m not stupid, y’know. I see the way you looked at me. I know how you feel about me, and, well, I feel that way about you too. But it was _awful_ nice of you to orchestrate this little _date,_ just to spend time with me.”

 

              Finn waggled his eyebrows and then Poe was smirking, running a hand up Finn’s arm to push it overhead. He threaded his fingers in Finn’s, kissing him again before his lips travelled laterally across ebony skin. He could feel Finn’s hands roaming across his body, legs shifting underneath his. Some kisses and a few playful bites to the inseam of Finn’s neck had the Stormtrooper moaning, its pleasing sound filling the small cabin. Poe’s smirk grew wickeder as he realized that he could now draw those sounds from Finn with his lips on the other’s neck. Finn was squirming under Poe’s torturous touches, his hand threading through dark strands of hair at the base of Poe’s neck. Rugged scruff on his face scraped against Finn’s neck, and Poe could have sworn the other man giggled. His mouth continued its work as their hands roamed each other’s bodies. Finn was panting, Poe was hot, and the windows of the overhead hatch were fogging. Finn struggled to pull his arms out of the jacket he had on, Poe doing his best to assist. It was only when Finn bucked up against him that he felt the line of the other’s straining erection against his thigh.

 

“I’m that good, huh?”

 

              Poe smirked, and Finn just rolled his eyes, dragging the pilot down for another kiss. He moaned in appreciation as Poe’s own erection ground against him.

 

_“Poe…”_

Finn’s voice was strained as he arched his neck, Poe sucking a line of kisses down the column of his throat.

 

“Yeah, I know baby, I know.”

 

              Poe did his best with what little room he had, his knee digging sharply into the side of the seat, his ass bumping the control panel, and he was pretty sure he had switched on his surveying lights, but Finn’s trembling body was enough to distract him. He shoved his hand between them, working at the fastenings of Finn’s trousers. He parted away the fabric, only managing to shove it down to about mid-thigh before there was no more give. But at least that had given him what he needed. Finn’s exasperated moan filled his ears as he dipped his hand into the other’s boxers, his fingers closing around Finn’s cock. The ebony skin was glowing with sweat from his own hand, and he swiped away a dribble of precome with his thumb. His own erection was straining against the zipper of his trousers, so he made short work of undoing them, letting go of Finn’s cock. He banged his elbow against one of the glass panes of the overhead hatch, cursing, before Finn helped him manoeuvre out of his trousers a bit. The look of his pinkened cock in Finn’s hand was striking, and he could see the wet muscle of Finn’s tongue dart out to the corner of his mouth. Poe reached between them, covering Finn’s hand with his own as he took both of their members in his hand, sliding his hand from root to tip. His blissful moan joined Finn’s before being swallowed down in a kiss.

 

“I _want_ you.”

 

              Finn breathed the sentence desperately.

 

“I want you too.”

 

              Poe’s voice was just as full of yen. The cabin of the X-Wing, however, was just not built for frolicking romps. Poe didn’t see any way he could possibly have enough room to prep Finn and then get inside him. He was sliding backwards, his ass once again bumping his control panel when Finn moaned. He looked down to see that he had dragged his cock down the inseam of Finn’s thigh. He experimentally slid his hips and Finn made a guttural sound.

 

“You feel so good…”

 

              Poe had surprised himself in finding a solution to his problem without even trying. He began to slide his hips again, his dick catching against Finn’s leg, who shifted, and he pushed down, a tortured sound escaping him. He lifted his hips and did it again, seeing stars. This was almost as good as the real thing.

 

_“Poe…”_

Finn’s voice was choked off by another moan. Poe allowed himself to close his eyes, head lolled back as he thrust against Finn’s thigh.

 

“Good thing I’m good at improvising, huh?”

 

“Uh _huh!”_

Finn moaned, his body arching, muscles tightening, crying out as he came, hand streaking across the glass of the overhead hatch. Poe could only give a few more stagnant thrusts before he came undone at the sight of Finn making a mess of himself beneath him. He all but collapsed on top of Finn afterwards, his body rising and falling with Finn’s heaving breaths. Poe offered Finn a small smile before the private intimacy of the moment was broken by a loud banging on the outside of the X-Wing. Poe attempted to prop himself up, squinting his eyes as he looked out the glass through Finn’s streaked handprint. He heard Leia’s voice before he saw her.

 

“I am _trying_ to run a _rebellion_ here! These things are meant to go _pew pew_ , not _uh uh!”_

Poe shot a grimacing look of apology at Finn before they both burst out in laughter and Poe collapsed back on top of him.

 


End file.
